Need for answers
by aragon asten
Summary: Pain... an unravelling of the anguish one feels when one is being left behind. Sakura lies in the midpoint where she accepts his loss, and where, she still hopes for his return. one-shot Li Sakura. very short,and sad...


**Answers**

**A/N:** This fic would no doubt confuse you guys, but I beg of thee...read on...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes were wide with understanding. A single tear fell from it and traced her pale cheek.

He was going away.  
And no one could stop it. The pain was tearing her apart, and making that lump in her throat very hard to swallow, as she fiercely tried to stop her tears from flowing, and her heart from breaking. She was going to do to everything, so that this day would not be engulfed in sadness.

But it was no use.

She gave in to an anguished sob.

He lay there in that tiny sterilized bed, with his once bright amber eyes, wasted and blank. There was nothing left in it but a sad sort of remembrance. And the tears...

He was crying too. Silent tears came out of his eyes, as he stared at the ceiling, while she sat there beside him, her hand desperately holding his hand, and her head hidden in his thin shoulders, while she wept for the loss that she was feeling, for the loss of her beloved one.

She was quiet now. Her auburn hair now laid in a damp mass across his chest, wet with both her tears, and his. She was silent, because she was trying to accept the fact, that this beloved young man, the man she had loved for so long, this person, who promised to be hers forever, was now leaving her behind.

She wanted answers. And the dark, hospital room did not suffice.

She wanted reassurance. It was too late.

Nothing seemed to mean anymore. She was lost in a dark space of sadness, where she held his hand, and yet that didn't even give her comfort because it was something that was going to leave, too.

She wanted his love. And she got it.

But it was no use, if he was no longer going to live.

She sobbed again, and started whispering desperate question to his ear, asking why.

Why? Why? Why?

But he didn't answer, and he only lay still.

Her heart was breaking...

"Answer damnit!!" she screamed furiously, as she drew back from the bed and sobbed in those outstretched hand of hers, which hid her face, which she hoped would hide her from the reality that was right before her eyes.

"Answer me..." she ended with an anguished whisper.

Then, suddenly, in split second in time, she felt it.  
His hand was tightly clutching her. Squeezing gently, as if reassuring her that everything was fine now, and it turn answering all the questions that seemed to crowd her brain, leaving only calming resignation, and peace, and love.

She leaned over to his.

Gazing at his chocolate brown hair, golden eyes, and that handsome profile, she had loved forever, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, letting him know all that she felt, and in turn reassuring him that _she _was going to be alright , and everything was fine now.

"I love you, Syaoran..." she whispered, "I love you...so...so...very much..."

Closing her eyes, she waited for that moment when her life was going to change forever, when all her doubts and questions would be answered with one sad farewell.

Buying her head in his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him, while her tears continued to fall. Silently, she waited for that one answer to her questions.

_Goodbye._

But he didn't say it. Saddened by his lack of ability to say the words, she just sat here.

Then, to her surprise, he lifted his tired hands, and with the last of his strength, managed to move his hands, surround her. She responded.

Staying with in the circle of her arms, she lifted herself unto he bed, and side by side, facing each other, they lay there.

It was quiet. Dusk had fallen. No light remained to give justice to the beautiful spring evening outside, except perhaps, a slight smell of cherry blossoms, and a whiff of the cold night air.

Silently, they lay there, hearts heavy and resigned, as their tears slid from their eyes mingling with each other

Then, she heard it.

"I...love...y-you..." he whispered softly, "I love you, Sakura"

Then, she smiled.

All at once, her doubts and questions now ceased to exist.

That was the answer she needed. That was the answer she needed most of all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay... I know you might probably want me to tell what happened, and why.

Well, let's just say that this is an open fic, and whatever happened, I leave unto you to decide...

_Ja!!_


End file.
